The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for effectively dissipating heat reliably in compact processor components that are particularly adapted for computing systems, high performance game systems, and other high performance microelectronic applications.
Electronic servers and processors generate significant amounts of heat while performing their jobs. Advancing high-density semiconductor systems have increased the demands placed on their thermal management. Such demands are attributable to requirements for higher power resulting from the higher speed microprocessors, integrated circuits, and other electronic components.
Processor components include a processor bare die containing the micro-circuitry of the processor. Heat is generated in the processor bare die, largely by the power required to drive high-frequency operations. In some cases, almost all of this power is dissipated as heat. With the high degree of power generated in more advanced chips, significant heat issues arise. In some cases, processors dissipate over 280 watts of power in a relatively small space and overheat. For example, as the processor bare die overheats, the timing characteristics of signals may change, thereby causing intermittent operation and perhaps failure of the processor. Accordingly, successful heat transfer is extremely important for the components and systems to perform as intended.
One known heat transfer approach is for having bare die processors encapsulated underneath a sturdy heat spreader that is coupled to a heat sink. The heat spreader not only serves to spread the heat, but also protects the bare die processor. However, such spreader plates tend to inhibit heat transfer because there are two thermal interfaces involved; one between the bare die and the heat spreader, and the second between the heat spreader and the heat sink. Attempts to transfer heat directly from the bare die through a single thermal interface have been made. However, the direct mounting of the heat sink on the bare die presents enormous potential problems insofar as the latter are fragile and relatively easily breakable.
Accordingly, without the ability to transfer heat successfully and reliably directly from processor bare dies without the latter breaking or fracturing, the potential of highly effective heat transfer may not be entirely achieved. As such, there is a need to do so in a reliable and economic manner, in order to support high frequency and power requirements of the processor chips.